1000waystodiefandomcom-20200222-history
Dying to Tell the Story
'Dying to Tell the Story' "1000 Ways to Die" Episode 37. Originally aired December 29, 2010. -- This is the Original Episode -- African't Way to Die #'794' On March 24, 1994, in Tanzania, Africa. A rich, spoiled man and his sister tour in the Serengeti, and get frustrated over how boring the safari is. They soon abandon their tour guide in search of some excitement (against the tour guide's warnings), and get very tired and dehydrated. They both pass out under a tree. Hours later, the man's sister wakes up to find that a colony of driver ants has eaten her brother alive from the inside out. The sister (who runs screaming into the wild) survives because the perfume she had on was treated with a chemical commonly used in insect repellent. Alt names - Sorry Safari Amish-Tinguished Way to Die #'645' On October 31, 2005, in Philadelphia, PA. An Amish boy sent to the city as part of Rumspringa is coaxed into a Halloween party by guests who think the Amish boy's look is a costume. The boy is coaxed into a few drinks and becomes the life of the party, until he collapses and dies, unaware that he was born without an enzyme that aids in breaking down alcohol. Alt names - Jebe-Die-Ah Trucked Up Way to Die #'416' On August 2, 2006, in Ithaca, NY. A teenager shows off his car to his girlfriend, but his obnoxious cousin also shows off his new pickup truck. While showing off eight ball on his gear shift, he left the car in gear. When he activated the remote starter, the truck lurched forward, popped out of gear, knocked him on the ground and then crushed his skull with the tires. Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". Handi-Crapped Way to Die #'212' (Note: This is the second death to use this name.) On July 19, 2010, in Malibu, CA. A rude surfer often parks his convertible in handicapped parking spaces. When confronted by a Vietnam War veteran who lost his leg, the surfer refuses to confront him, opting instead to drive away. The surfboard pivots sideways due to quick acceleration of his car, hits a street sign and severs the surfer's head from his spinal cord, killing him instantly. Alt names - Surfin' Turd Chess Pain Way to Die #'169' On January 1, 1977, in Leningrad, USSR. A Soviet chess master challenges a chess robot to a match, using a board fitted with electromagnets and metal pieces that respond to the robot's moves. The man sweats profusely under the stress of the game, and when he touches one piece, he is electrocuted due to the board not being properly grounded. Alt names - End Game Little Chop Of Horrors Way to Die #'315' On June 11, 2005, in Detroit, MI. A chop shop owner cheats two criminals out of a car, attempting to profit from its engine. As he works under the car to loosen the mounts, the chain holding up the engine breaks, dropping it onto his chest and crushing him. Alt names - Chop Shop of Horrors Trivia: This segment has also been used for "Top 100 Deaths". 'Dis Still Killed 'Em Way to Die #'452' On April 22, 1931, in Morgantown, WV. At the height of both the Prohibition Era and the Great Depression, a poor, Appalachian couple decide to make money by selling moonshine. They sample the first liquid produced by their still, not realizing that it contains pure methanol, which causes blindness and eventual organ failure. Alt names - Full Proof Visit the 1000 Ways to Die website at: www.spike.com/shows/1000-ways-to-die. Category:Season 3 deaths Category:Original Episodes Category:Way to die Category:Top 100 Deaths Category:Swearing